Hatchet's Return Confirmed (Epilogue)
With Charlie happy that he has gotten a new pen pal, the gang are headed back to the dropship when Charlie and Kiva stopped them. Kiva: Hey. Reia: What's wrong? Kiva: Well, um... Charlie: You guys are leaving? Reia: Yeah. It's a personal matter. Sally: Aw, really? Do you guys really have to leave?? Genis: Well, as peacekeepers, it's our job. Charlie: As far as peacekeepers go, you've all done a great job keeping the peace in this town. Raine: Thank you, Charlie. - Reia is about to head inside the dropship with Eriza, but Kiva stopped her again. Kiva: Reia, wait! - Reia stopped and turned, only to be hugged by Kiva, who has a personal request. Kiva: Please take me with you... Reia: Kiva.. I... Raine: It's your decision, Reia. - Eriza nodded at Reia, reminding her to follow her heart. Acceptance is only the first step towards a major conflict between themselves and the Dark Organization. Reia: This won't be easy. Kiva: I know it won't, but I want to return the favor. Ever since you've helped me with my Mark of Mastery exam, I wanted to help you with your own personal problem. This opportunity is the perfect chance for me. Please... Reia: ...Stay sharp. This is gonna be ugly. Kiva: Okay. - Reia hugged Kiva back, making Eriza already proud of her daughter. After saying goodbyes to Charlie Brown and his friends, the gang went back to the starship, where Reia gives her mom the tour of the starship. Kiva joined along for the heck of it. Eriza: So, this is your home away from home. Reia: Sort of. Quorra is in charge of keeping it in check. Eriza: Interesting. Kiva: Yeah. Yet, she completely improved the starship from head to toe. Eriza: Funny... Kinda reminds me of "Andromeda". Kiva: Well, it's kinda like that show, but Quorra also linked with Karai too. Eriza: A conscience, excellent. Reia: Say...where exactly is Sarah Williams? - Eriza then showed both Reia and Kiva the only scroll she had from her pack, corrupted by darkness. Kiva: The darkness... Eriza: There's no hurry to this. Whenever Reia is ready, we can inform the captain. Kiva: Right. - While Reia and Eriza went to Reia's room for a private talk, Kiva was confronted by none other than Karai. Karai: People, like Eriza, are the wisest options to choose. Kiva: I know, Karai. Reia helped us follow our hearts, but why not her own? Karai: Reia's heart contains many secrets, aside from her past, time travel and school knowledge from Conton City. Above all, she's a quiet type, keeping any other important secrets to herself. Kiva: So, we'll just need to talk to her. Karai: You might, with Eriza's help. Which won't be easy, because Reia has many friends who suffered much already. Ace is a prime example you saw years ago, but Reia may a few more than her. Kiva: Yikes... Getting her to talk is gonna be tough. Karai: Agreed. Hatchet's clearly stronger at this point, but if we're going to find the Holocrons and the five Saiyans to unlock her potential, we may need Reia now more than ever. - Kiva and Karai keep looking at the mother-daughter duo as Reia hugged Eriza and the episode ends. Category:Scenes